ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC: Epic Invasion
DC: Epic Invasion is an action-adventure video game created by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being based on Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. It will be released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on March 14th, 2019. Plot When Darkseid plans an invasion and has the help of numerous villains, the League has to go recruit new members to stop this threat. Characters Main Starter *'Bruce Wayne/Batman (I)' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash (II)' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (I)' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam' (voiced by Max Charles as Billy Baston and Rob Lowe as Shazam) - TBD Unlockable *'Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD *'Tim Drake/Robin (III)' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD *'Damian Wayne/Robin (IV)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash/The Flash (III)' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'John Stewart/Green Lantern (II)' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Garth/Aqualad (I)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad (II)' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Dinah Drake/Black Canary' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow' (voiced by ) - TBD *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Rachael Roth/Raven' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Virgil Hawkins/Static' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD DLC *'Terry McGinnis/Batman (II)' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Jay Garrick/The Flash (I)' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ted Grant/Wildcat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Patric O'Brian/Plastic-Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jonah Hex' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'V' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Guest characters =''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise = *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD =''Collin the Speedy Boy'' franchise = *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD =Hanna-Barbera = *'Radley Crown/Blue Falcon' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Dynomutt' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Captain Planet' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Harvey Birdman/Birdman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Thaddeus Ghostal/Space Ghost' (voiced by TBD) - TBD =Cartoon Network = *'Blossom' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD *'Bubbles' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Buttercup' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD =''Sonic the Hedgehog'' franchise = *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by TBD) - TBD =''Dragon Ball'' franchise = *'Goku' (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - TBD *'Vegeta' (voiced by Christopher Sabat) - TBD Allies *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Comissioner James Gordon' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jimmy Olsen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jonathan Kent' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Martha Kent' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mera' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Villains *'Uxas/Darkseid' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Brainiac' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Mercy Graves' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'The Joker' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Barbara Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Thaal Sinestro' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Trigon' (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Music Meister' (also voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD *'Jason Todd/Robin (II)/Red Hood' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/The Ravager' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gorilla Grodd' (voiced by TBD) - TBD DLC *'Hugo Strange' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dru-Zod/General Zod' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Granny Goodness' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Brain' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Monsieur Mallah' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Madame Rouge' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Queen Bee' (also voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' (also voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD *'James Jesse/The Trickster' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'August Heart/Godspeed' (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) - TBD *'Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Guest characters =''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise = *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian/Martian Commander X-9' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD =''Collin the Speedy Boy'' franchise = *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD =Hanna-Barbera = *'Mr. Hyde' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Number One' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Zorak' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Brak' (voiced by TBD) - TBD =Cartoon Network = *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Him' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD =''Sonic the Hedgehog'' franchise = *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Infinite' (voiced by TBD) - TBD =''Dragon Ball'' franchise = *'Frieza' (voiced by Christopher Ayres) - TBD Missions Trivia *Similarly to the Injustice duology, non-DC Comics characters are available as DLCs. *The Brain being voiced by Maurice LaMarche is a reference to the television series Pinky and the Brain, where the voice actor voices the homonymous character. Category:Video Games Category:DC Comics Category:Games Category:DC